


Chrysanthemums

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku finds a way to improve Sanzo's mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrysanthemums

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kispexi2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kispexi2/gifts).



**Chrysanthemums**

Goku drifted aimlessly in a meadow of wild chrysanthemums on a flat plateau below Keiun temple. Although it was a perfect summer day, the warm sun beating down and the cool breeze ruffling his hair did little to improve his mood.

It had been like this since he and Sanzo had returned to Keiun. Suddenly the place where he'd grown up seemed really small; it was as if he'd grown too big for it. Goku supposed that part of the restlessness he felt sometimes was the shift back into normal life. It was hard! Even though traveling had been pretty boring most of the time, there were other times when it had been thrilling. And other times, more often than not, were downright scary. Temple life, on the other hand, had always been pretty boring. Except for when he was with Sanzo.

And now that he was really _with_ Sanzo, Goku'd thought it would be different. It wasn't that he wasn't happy--to the contrary--Goku was over the moon now that they had a _relationship_. He'd just thought Sanzo would have been happier, too.

To be fair, Sanzo wasn't exactly _un_happy most of the time. In fact, sometimes Sanzo even laughed now--not the mean humorless laugh he often uttered when they were on their journey, but a real, honest-to-goodness laugh. And when he did, his eyes would crinkle in a way that made Goku's stomach flutter like it had butterflies trapped in it, and that feeling was almost better than the sound of the laughter itself.

But today, Goku _had_ barged in on Sanzo earlier to tempt him into going for a walk together to enjoy some of the ample sun and blooming forests. He wanted to show Sanzo this beautiful, secluded glen he'd found, and maybe steal a kiss. Or more. Sanzo had been going through a sheaf of old, yellowed papers that had been delivered to the temple from Kinzan by messenger.

"Sanzo! I wanna show you something--"

Sanzo had yelled and cursed him out with a vengeance that Goku hadn't felt the brunt of in months. At first, he'd been ready to yell right back--it was something he believed he'd earned the right to do--but something in Sanzo's expression stopped him cold. His face momentarily unguarded, Sanzo looked terribly, absolutely sad.

And then Goku had glanced down at the papers spread over the blotter.

They were a child's drawings, he saw, before Sanzo hurriedly snatched them together and shoved them in his desk drawer. He'd then glowered at Goku, his index finger pointing at the door, until Goku silently backed out of the room.

Sanzo's actions had hurt Goku, but it also got him to thinking about just what might have set Sanzo off like that. It didn't take long for him to figure out that those pictures were something from his past, and whenever Sanzo thought about his past--especially his past Master--he became more grouchy than he usually was.

But, he wasn't just thinking about his past when Goku'd surprised him in his office--Goku figured Sanzo had been reliving it. He imagined what it would be like to go back to Mt. Gogyo and sit in the cell he'd been imprisoned in. The thought alone caused Goku to shudder uncontrollably. And it left him sad and alone in a field of golden flowers thinking about Sanzo who was sad and alone with all his memories of his childhood.

Goku had a good mind to head over to Kinzan and smack the person who'd thought it was a good idea to return those things to Sanzo.

Since he couldn't realistically do that, though, he figured he'd try the next best thing.

* * *

"What do you want?" Sanzo didn't sound any happier to see him the second time around.

Goku stood with his hands behind his back and squirmed under his intense gaze, not failing to miss the thrill he always got when Sanzo looked at him through his reading glasses. He looked _sexy_ in them, even though he was still quite obviously irritated. Although, Goku thought he looked sexy when he was mad, too. And when he wasn't mad as well, and when he was asleep--especially when he was sleeping--he was getting distracted. It was easy to be distracted when Sanzo was wearing his glasses.

"Nothing!" he blurted.

"Then why are you here?" Sanzo's frown deepened.

"I--I brought you these!" Goku held out a bouquet of golden chrysanthemums that he'd tied neatly with a green ribbon.

"Flowers?" Even though Sanzo's voice still had an edge to it, Goku didn't miss the way the corner of his mouth twitched in an almost-smile.

"Yeah," he said, laying them down on the desk. "Flowers're supposed to make someone feel better when they're down." He rounded the desk and put his arms around Sanzo's neck. Sanzo resisted for a second, then leaned back into the hug.

This was another thing that made Goku extremely happy. Sanzo _liked_ being touched, almost as much as he liked touching him.

"An' I want ta make you feel better," he added, trying his best to sound seductive.

Sanzo sighed and leaned his head against Goku's collarbone.

"You do, Monkey, you do," he murmured. Goku tightened his arms. "It was just bad timing…I don't even remember drawing most of them. But he saved them all."

Something in Sanzo's voice made his heart ache just a little more.

"Isn't that what ya do when you love someone?"

For a second time Sanzo's backbone stiffened, and Goku wondered if he'd mis-spoken and ruined the moment. He held his position, frozen, counting off the seconds, feeling Sanzo's chest rise and fall underneath his arms. Finally, Sanzo extricated himself from the embrace and Goku's heart sank.

He stood and started walking toward the door, then turned.

"Well? Aren't you coming?" Goku notice that the tension had drained from Sanzo's face; he almost seemed happy again.

"C-coming?"

"I thought you said you had something to show me."


End file.
